


in another timeline

by wilbahsock



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DNF, Established Relationship, Fighting, Heavy Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Short Story, dreamnotfound, i don’t know if there is more to tag lmfao, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbahsock/pseuds/wilbahsock
Summary: dream and george fall in love, but then things take a turn for the worst.oryou watch as dream and george slowly fall out of love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	in another timeline

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first like actual work and i’m pretty sure it sucks but here i am :) once again if any cc’s state they are uncomfortable with this, it will be taken down ! enjoy :) 
> 
> ps. my twitter is @sprinklxs :) pspsps go follow me

November 28, 2019. The two boys were sitting at their setups when they confessed. It was a rainy night clocking in at 10pm for the American boy. However, for the British boy, it was the early morning. Night sky, clear with small stars in the sky. He listened as Dream spoke lovingly about George. It wasn't a shock when George felt the same way. Soon after, they both feel asleep on call, excited for the future. 

———

Three months later, on February 14th 2020. George found himself standing in the airport waiting for someone to come through. George smiled as he watched a blonde haired boy walk out the baggage claim. George found himself running over as they hugged for the first time. Dream looked at George lovingly thinking there was no other way he would like to spend his Valentine's day.

———

May 16, 2020. It was 4am, when George heard his phone ring and answered it to hear his crying boyfriend. Stressing himself out about the realities of running his channel. George let him rant while comforting him at the same time. Dream listened to George as he slowly fall back asleep, but not ending the call.

———

August 8th 2020. George remembers the day very clearly. It was his first time going to Florida. He missed Dream dearly. George remembers getting cut out of his thoughts as he got pulled into a hug, by the one person he loved the most. He remembered the small cuddles and kisses they shared. He remembers discussing moving in with each other. He remembers the giggles that they shared.

———

October 12th, 2020. George sat at his window seat, staring out the window. This was it. Today, he was finally moving to Florida. He was going to be with Dream forever. He would wake up everyday and see Dream. It would be amazing. 

He remembers getting off the flight and seeing the love of his life. He remembers running up to him and giving him a kiss. He remembers falling asleep on the drive back to Dreams' house. George remembered Dream carrying him into the house and laying him in the bed to sleep. 

———

November 28th, 2020. It was their one-year anniversary. George didn't like fancy, and Dream knew that. George ended his live stream, laughing at the fact that their viewers were completely oblivious too the fact he was in Florida. Let alone, that it was Dream and his one year. Dream had ordered takeout, as they simply sat on the couch with each other. Choosing a movie to watch from Netflix. Dream remembers watching George slowly fall asleep while cuddling up next to him.

———

George doesn't know what happened. Dream didn't know what happened either. They had just fought for the first time. Dream was arguing with George. Dream simply saying that George had been acting different lately. George felt the need to retaliate, as he was being normal. Ever since that day, nothing had been the same anymore. The cuddles, the small kisses. They weren't filled with love. They felt wrong. They both ignored the feeling, thinking it would go away slowly. 

It hadn't even been a week when they fought again. George couldn't even remember what they were fighting for. It was so stupid. George remembers running to their shared bedroom and locking the door, refusing to open it. When George woke up that morning, he saw blankets and pillows on the couch, but no Dream.

Hours later, he sat on the couch alone. Wondering where Dream went. His phone calls reaching out to the blonde haired boy were left unanswered, as he sat on the couch. 

George heard the door rattling as he woke up from sleeping on the couch. In came, a tired Dream. Despite just waking up, George spit curse words as the boy, asking where he was and why he came home so late. He heard Dream mumble along the lines of "Moms' House." George was so worried for Dream, he forgot the whole reason Dream wasn't home was because of his own self.

———

It had been two weeks since the small incident. George and Dream still slept together, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as when they first moved in together. George felt it. Dream felt it. Maybe Dream felt it because he wasn't at his mothers' house two weeks ago. Guilt filled him. He knew George didn't believe him fully, but still told him that he did. 

———

They went one month without fighting. One month. It all ended though. George started fighting with Dream over some small information that Dream leaked on his stream. George remembers specifically telling Dream not to tell anyone. Yet, Dream just told over 100k people. That was the day everything changed. Nothing was the same after that day. Constant arguments. George tried to remember where they went wrong. What happened. Why were they fighting everyday. They stopped sleeping together, spending time together. Dream rarely saw George. George spent his time in his own office. 

———

George remembers this day very clearly. March 28st. They had gotten into another stupid fight, but this time he could tell Dream was pissed. They both had no mercy on their words. Maybe it was bound to happen. Maybe Dream was supposed to slip up. Dream hated it. Dream could never forget the look on the boy that he once loved. His face filled with hurt and tears rolling down. Dream felt the same guilt that he felt two months ago. He was going to tell George eventually. Dream watched as Georges chest rose and fell. He remembers George pushing him to the side.

He remembers George packing his stuff. However, Dream didn't stop him. Dream was packed with his own guilt. He didn't mean to tell George he slept with someone else. He watched as George threw clothes out of the drawers looking for his own clothes. He remembers the sobs coming out of Georges' mouth. 

"H- how could you?"  
"I- I trusted you."

George wasn't even packing his stuff anymore. He sat at the front of drawers crying. Dream just stared at him. He couldn't move. 

"It was the time, wasn't it? I felt it. We weren't the same. It wasn't the same from when we first started." 

George stopped talking. He didn't want to put words together anymore. George simple wiped his tears and started packing small bits and pieces of his clothes. He couldn't focus at the end of it. He packed a small bag of clothes. He grabbed the bag and started walking out the door. He left everything. He heard Dream talking to someone, presumably Sapnap. 

He was done however, the feelings that he had over the past few months. It all made sense. The nights that George blaming his own self. Wondering if he did something to hurt Dream. George should've known earlier that it wasn't him. 

Dream doesn't remember much, rather he chooses not to remember. He hears Sapnap yelling through the phone at him, but it doesn't process. Nothing goes through to Dream. Dream doesn't hear anything until the slam of his front door indicating that George was gone. Dream felt the guilt as tears rolled down his face.

Maybe in another universe everything would turn out fine, but in this timeline. It wasn't the one meant for them.


End file.
